Get On The Bus
by poisongirl4
Summary: Why was Randy so out of breath when he came out for his match? SLASH. Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes. m/m sex.


Cody sauntered into Randy's dressing room, a satisfied grin on his face as he quietly watched Randy taping his wrists.  
>"Have fun out there?" Randy quipped without even looking up.<br>"You know it" Cody beamed.  
>"How's your knee?"<br>"You saw that?" Cody wanted to know just what Randy had seen before he'd admit he was in quite a bit of pain from the knee drop.  
>"Of course I did...you can't hide it from me so don't even try" Randy replied dryly.<br>"Painkillers are in my bag...only one though!" Randy's voice softened as he watched Cody hobble across the dressing room.

Grabbing a bottle of water Cody downed the small pill and finally their eyes met for the first time, sparks flew, the small room suddenly feeling smaller as the electricity fizzled between them. Cody shifted nervously as Randy stared at him, he loved this part, loved their frosty reunions after such a long time, the tension went straight to his groin and he thought of all the things Randy would do to him that night.  
>"You need a lift?" Randy growled, it wasn't so much a question, it was a statement and Cody knew this is how it would always be, Randy would never just ask him to ride on the bus.<br>"Yeah...I think I could use a lift" Cody grinned, playing Randy's game perfectly, just the way he loved.

Randy cupped his cheek, bringing him closer, the sparks fizzled as they got closer, seconds felt like hours as they inched together. Randy liked to prolong the agony and just as their lips met he pulled back, staring into those crystal eyes he adored so much, reacquainting himself with the face he loved so much. Randy didn't believe in love at first sight, but if he did he knew how it felt. That very first day he had seen Cody in OVW, all grown up and cocky. He had never seen anything quite like it, Cody had walked straight up to him and made a joke about Randy pissing himself backstage one time when they were kids, in front of everyone, he had made a joke at Randy's expense and instead of knocking the kid out later he had kissed the life out of him in the bar down the street. The connection was instant and it still blew his mind every time they were together. Randy couldn't imagine life without the cocky little bitch.

"Hey!" Cody called, "hey...old man! I was talking to you!" Cody called, snapping Randy out of his daze. Growling when he realised what Cody had just called him, he glared down at that smirking face.  
>"Less of the old man, boy," he rumbled, squaring right up to Cody in mock aggression, Cody played along and wilted before him, wrapping his arms around Randy's broad neck and nuzzling at his pulse point.<br>"No one better have touched you boy," Randy continued.  
>"Of course not!" A hint of hurt in Cody's voice, he loved playing this game.<br>"You know I don't let anyone near me, I'm yours, only yours...go on, check!" he demanded.

Randy slid his hands around Cody's sweaty body, pulling him closer as he grabbed a good handful of trunk covered ass, squeezing hard before slipping his hand under the tight material. Cody gasped as Randy circled his entrance a couple of times before forcing a finger straight in. Randy groaned, he was so tight, so hot, it was obvious that no one else had taken his boy in weeks, not since the last time they were together. He crooked his finger, rubbing it straight over Cody's sweet spot, he knew Cody's body so well he could have him panting in seconds. Cody clung to Randy's neck as he endured Randy's painful exploration.  
>"Randy," he gasped against his neck. "Need you."<p>

The first admission of need was always made by Cody, it had to be. After that they were playing a whole new game of anticipation and tease until they could finally be alone, finally be together.

Randy slammed their lips together, instantly taking control of the kiss as he fingered Cody roughly, pulling him close as Cody clung to him.  
>"Randy...show time" came a voice through the door and Randy stepped back, leaving Cody panting on very shaky legs. His kiss swollen lips pouting at the loss of contact. He rearranged his trunks as he huffed his displeasure as being dropped like that. Randy smiled, Cody looked very much like the little boy he had fallen in love with all those years ago when he pouted, it made Randy want to make him do it more often.<p>

"I'm going to rim you for hours later," Randy declared as he walked out the room, leaving Cody stunned and speechless for a second before he rushed after Randy, following him up to the curtain. He watched as Randy did his final preparation, his stretches and his cock throbbed in his tight trunks. Leaning back against that titantron Cody slipped his hand into his trunks as he watched Randy stretch, tugging at himself roughly.

Thinking about what Randy had just said was sending Cody wild, that hot tongue on his body, in his body, it had been so long since they'd had more than a quickie in the corridor. Pulling his trunks down slightly he pulled his straining cock out gasping as his wet tip hit the cool air. Randy finally looked up hearing the sharp intake of breath.  
>"What the fuck Cody?" he hissed, "you can't do that here! What if someone sees?" he growled, blood rushing to his dick as he thought of people catching them there like that.<br>"Don't care Randy" Cody said defiantly picking up the pace on his cock, forcing it through his tight fist as he fucked himself.  
>"Fuck Randy...I'm gonna cum all over myself, right here because of what you said...I'm so close," he groaned staring Randy right in the eye, a look of desire and defiance sparkling in his ice blue ones.<br>"Fuck," Randy hissed stepping forward to watch his boy pleasuring himself right there, he was so close he could feel the heat radiating off Cody's pulsating shaft, hear the obscene noises he was making as the precum slicked up and down, his thick head glistening in the dim light.  
>"Don't touch me" Cody moaned as Randy's hand closed around Cody's, squeezing his cock harder<br>"I'll do what I want boy," Randy growled. "You think you can just put on a show like this before I go out there? Huh?"

Cody grinned, it was more a challenge than a smile and Randy wanted to punch him through the backdrop.  
>"You little fucking bitch...I'm going to get you for this," Randy yelled as he picked up pace on Cody's throbbing cock, he could tell by the way Cody's abs were twitching that he was close.<br>"I'm counting on it," Cody managed to choke out before he spilt himself all over his and Randy's entwined hands, his body wracked with spasms as stream after stream of hot cum hit his abs.  
>"Love you," he panted as he slumped against the wall, eyes half lidded and sated as he tucked his softening cock back into his trunks just as Randy's music hit.<p>

Pulling himself together slightly Randy wiped Cody's release on his trunks and stomped through the curtain.  
>"Get back to the bus," he yelled as he walked down the ramp and towards his adoring fans. Cody just stood there watching Randy fuming on the monitor, he knew he was in for a good night.<p> 


End file.
